Headgear
Headgear are a type of clothing in Fable II. =Basic Game Content= Archmage Cap :Attractiveness 10.0% :"As worn by the mythic Old Kingdom mages. It was said that they could summon horses at will, though they were far too small for any practical use." Bandit Bandana :Aggressiveness 5.0% :"Nothing instills terror like a parially-covered face. Bandits never leave camp without one." Bandit Skullcap :Aggressiveness 5.0% :"Some say the tight fit of these skullcaps may be responsible for the subpar intelligence of most bandits." Charles' Hat :Attractiveness 5.0% :Poshness 2.5% :"This hat is the last remains of Charlie." Gossamer Head Wrap :No effects :(M)Cross-dressing: 5.0% :"Light airy and aggressively colourful." Highwayman Hat :Attractiveness 5.0% :Aggressiveness 5.0% :"The highwayman's signature. Travellers who see this hat approaching along a road know they're in trouble." Lover's Plume :(F)Attractiveness: 5.0% :(M+F)Raunchiness 5.0% :(M)Cross-dressing: 10.0% :"Attract plenty of attention with this eyecatching feathered headpiece." Merchant's Cap :Raunchiness 5.0% :"Often worn by merchants. Merchants who peddle their own flesh." Noble Gent's Hat :Attractiveness 15.0% :Poshness 5.0% :"Being a gentleman and a snob, you're too posh to wear anything but the best. This hat marks you as one of Albion's elite." Noble Lady's Hat :(F)Attractiveness 15.0% :(M+F)Poshness 5.0% :(M)Cross-dressing: 10.0% :"Being a fancy lady, you're too posh to wear anything but the best. This hat marks you as one of Albion's elite." Pauper Bonnet :(F)Attractiveness -2.5% :Poshness -2.5% :(M)Cross-dressing: 10.0% :"Wearing one of these is a sure sign that you're not a princess." Pauper Hat :Attractiveness -2.5%" :Poshness -2.5% :"Designed for catching stray gold coins when laid on the ground during a lengthy begging session." Powdered Wig :(F)Attractiveness 10.0% :Poshness: 2.5% :(M)Cross-dressing: 10.0% Rural Kerchief :No effects :(M)Cross-dressing: 5.0% :"Favoured by Oakfield women as they toll their lives away on the fields." Spire Guard Headband :Aggressiveness 5.0% :"As outlined in Martial Code section 1, paragraph 1: 'It is the official position of the Guard that headbands have not, and will never, go out of style. Failure to acknowledge the fashionability of headbands is High Treason, punishable by death.'" Striped Bandana :No effects :"A highly functional garment, it cools the head or can be unwrapped to be used as a towel, parasol, or dog-sized tent." Urban Capotain :(F)Attractiveness 5.0% :Poshness: 2.5% :(M)Cross-dressing: 10.0% :"This comic, impossibly tall hat screams 'timeless'. From the Spring collection." Wizard Hat :Attractiveness 10.0% :"From a time when will users still pandered to the fairy tale conception of a spellcaster. Pointy hats went out of fashion amongst serious practitioners of the Will." Yokel Hat :No effects :"Someone has transformed the starched remains of an old flour sack into a hat that fervently wishes it was still the starched remains of an old flour sack." =DLC Content= All-Weather Chapeau :Attractiveness 5.0% :Poshness 2.5% Balverine Suit Headpiece :Scariness 10.0% :"Get into the mind of Albion's most feared shapeshifter. Or, more accurately, into the hollowed out head of one" Chasm Helmet :Evil 5.0% :"Worshipers of The Chasm formed an evil sect who believe the world would one day be sucked into an abyss, where true believers like them would rule forever. Their horned helmets were designed to spread panic, and it was rumoured that they merely concealed their real horns." Chicken Suit Headpiece :Ridiculousness 20.0% :"To become a chicken, one must think like a chicken. And wear a chicken head." Greaser Wig :Attractiveness 5.0% :"This rather distinctive hair-style was popularised by the great bard Billy Greaser, founding member of the Black Wheel Gang." Hal's Helmet :Attractiveness 5.0% :Aggressiveness 2.5% Hollow Man Suit Helmet :Attractiveness -10.0% :Scariness 5.0% :"Made out of especially light metal so as not to snap the brittle necks of the undead." Knothole Knight Helmet :Attractiveness 5.0% :Aggressiveness 2.5% :"When the warriors of Knothole Island first began to die out, the local blacksmith created armour so anyone might enter the Weather Shrines. The helmet in particular proved far too heavy for the ordinary people of the village. More than one neck was broken through its use." Royal Crown :Attractiveness 10.0% :Poshness 10.0% :"It irradiates power and presence, and you can almost feel the weight of history in its dense, beautiful metal." Spiked Wig :Attractiveness 5.0% :"Not only does this hairstyle make a bold statement, it could quite possibly turn your head into a lethal weapon. Provided you can find potent enough hair gel." The Twit Wig :Attractiveness 5.0% :Poshness 2.5% :"Worn by the kind of upper class gentlemen who recline languorously on fainting couches while sipping honeyed wine and discussing the merits of fluffy clouds." Welley's Soldier Helmet :Attractiveness 5.0% :Aggressiveness 2.5% Witchspotting Hat :Attractiveness 5.0% :"As worn by members of Albion's Witchspotter's Society. Will keep your head warm when standing around covens with a pencil and paper pad, and protect it from the heat during weekly bonfires." Category:Fable II Clothing